emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7496 (6th May 2016)
Plot Ross winds Finn about Pete. Holly overhears and is surprised to learn that Pete fancies her mum. Determined to find her biological father, Chrissie asks Lawrence to help narrow down her list but Lawrence begs Chrissie to leave everything in the past where it belongs. In the café, Jacob asks Emma to help him understand more about David's cancer. She agrees and invites him round to Dale View at lunch time to talk it over. Emma begs Pete to stay and give the taxi business a chance. Priya informs Belle and Lisa that Granny Clegg's Cordials has been shortlisted for an award but Belle gets distracted when she discovers she has forgotten to take one of her birth control pills. Moira is annoyed that Holly has invited Pete to the farm to help. Pete apologises and Moira agrees to keep it in the past. Belle admits to Charity that she has missed one of her pills so Charity rushes her to a chemist to get the morning after pill. Moira gives Pete the last of his wages and his p45. Cain isn't best pleased to return home to find Pete in the kitchen. Cain takes Pete outside and punches him and warns him to go to Scotland tomorrow. Chrissie questions why Lawrence doesn't want her to meet her biological father. Lawrence tells her he will no longer be standing in her way, but Chrissie requests to see Lawrence's will to ensure Lachlan's inheritance is secured. Pete returns to Dale View with a burst lip and informs his family he will be departing for Aberdeen first thing. Cain is suspicious when he witnesses Belle and Rakesh talking in the street. Pete lies that a stranger punched him and is adamant he is leaving. Finn decides to move to Aberdeen with him. Harriet informs Laurel and Ashley that she has invited a dementia support group to the village hall but Ashley isn't pleased. James thinks Pete and Finn moving away could be good for them, but Emma cannot face losing two of her sons again. Jacob arrives at Dale View to talk things over with Emma. Emma gets and idea after talking to Jacob about families sticking together in times of crisis. Lisa goes through Belle's bag looking for the tablets she says she bought in the chemists and is shocked to come across the morning after pill. After Jacob leaves, Emma drops a mug on purpose in front of Pete. She tells Pete she is so proud of him. Pete senses something is wrong so Emma lies that she has been undergoing tests. Chrissie is annoyed at Andy for taking Lawrence's side. Andy says Chrissie doesn't give a stuff about Lawrence, only his money, but Chrissie denies it and insists she needs to know who she really is. Andy tells her she already knows that, she is Lawrence's daughter as he has brought her up and loves her, just like he loves his own children. Andy goes to leave thinking he and Chrissie are over, but Chrissie tells Andy she loves him, and he admits he loves her too and the two kiss. Emma fabricates a story about her 'symptoms' and tells Pete she has undergone tests for motor neuron disease. Pete tells Emma he wont be going anywhere, he and Finn will stick around for as long as she needs them. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *David's Shop - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,680,000 (28th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes